


Love, Gabriel

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could I have a fic when Gabriel sends love letters to him soulmate. And can they range from really fluffy and cute with such show of love and affection and to really smutty and sexy, but all being written by his personality





	Love, Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Could I have a fic when Gabriel sends love letters to him soulmate. And can they range from really fluffy and cute with such show of love and affection and to really smutty and sexy, but all being written by his personality

Dear Y/N,  
Sorry I’ve been away so long. I know you miss me. I miss you, too. Why can’t I just pop over to you? Why do you like these slow, hand written letters? Wouldn’t you prefer to have me? Ah, but it makes you happy. I better get some sugar for this when I get home.   
- _Gabriel_

* * *

Dear Y/N,  
I keep thinking about the last night we spent together. Which really is a bad idea when I’m in a room with my brothers. Can we say awkward? More than once Castiel has glared at me for being ‘inappropriate’. I’ve learned to shut him out.

Next time we have some alone time, can you do that thing with your tongue? I can’t get that out of my mind.

I should go. I have something to take care of.   
- _Gabriel_

* * *

Dear Y/N,  
I’m missing you a lot today. I just want to hold you. Things are so hectic up here. I need you. Your sweet smile, your smooth skin, just… you. I want to hold you in a bubble bath surrounded by candles, eating chocolate covered strawberries. I want to worship your body in every way I can think of. You are my heart, and my soul is missing you. Send me something? Anything? Maybe one of the pictures of us from our one year anniversary? Hope that you’re doing well. I’ll hold you in my arms soon.   
- _Gabriel_

* * *

Dear Y/N,   
I heard you paired up with those two knuckleheads. Really? Have you gotten that lonely? I hope they’re keeping their hands to themselves. I’ll put them in another time loop if they so much as look at you like that. You’re mine. I plan to show you that when I get back. I know you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You always did like it when I got jealous. Is that what this is? A little show, sweet cheeks?

Because it’s working. I’m going to make you beg before I take you. You’re going to be jelly in my hands. You’ll be screaming my name and they’ll know exactly who your heart, and body, belongs to.

I’ll be home tomorrow. Wear that little number I bought you. I need some sugar.   
- _Gabriel_

* * *


End file.
